


Latitude

by witheldjeans



Series: NCT AU Series [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Male-Female Friendship, Not necessarily rape, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Relationships, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Strangers to Lovers, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, but it gets very close, lucas and reader are just friends, mainly just physical abuse, nothing happens though!, platonic lucas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witheldjeans/pseuds/witheldjeans
Summary: "Taeyong... what are we?" He takes a moment to respond, you offer him the time you know he needs. "I-I..." He starts, swallowing down his nerves a bit, the boiling feeling in his stomach growing hotter. "I-I'm not sure..."





	1. c h . 1

**Author's Note:**

> more tags will be added as i update. follow me on tumblr @softhotteok to find my other aus and previews for the other members i've posted. 
> 
> hope you enjoy, let me know if you do <3

It was cold outside. _Really_ cold outside. That’s a common smoke break thought, _it’s cold outside_. Most nights at Latitude were filled with rain. Unending rain. Like the angels in heaven themselves were crying, and you wish you could join them. Anywhere but here, anywhere but Latitude.

 

With your friendly company of the rain and a nearly finished cigarette, you feel small bumps arise in your skin through the thoroughly ripped fishnets that clung to your legs. You wish you could stay, offer a cup of coffee to your welcomed visitors and forever stay like this; in the rain, with a cigarette and your thoughts. Out here it was quiet, it wasn’t made to please and paid to pleasure.

 

In exactly 38 seconds your smoke break was over and your next client of the night would be waiting in a suite, expecting you to give your all in exchange for some solid cash. In a way, you didn’t mind working at Latitude. The money was the best you’d ever had, not to mention the tips you were given, and some of the friendships you made here were ones you knew you’d keep close forever. But you hated the work. You hated selling yourself. You hated being an object in the eyes of lust-hungry individuals with their pockets full of wasted cash every night. But you’d let them be the idiots, and you’d buy another pack of cigarettes, and you’d sit out in the rain.

 

“Y/N.” A voice broke through your unwavering stare to the ground as you zoned out. Letting your eyes meet the voice, you flick your already burned out cigarette to the wet concrete, hearing a quiet satisfying hiss in it’s wake. And there stood Taeyong.

 

“Oh, hey.” You greet casually, knowing his next sentence, but wanting to hear it for yourself from his very lips. “Kelly is calling for you, I set your next wear on your mirror at your station.” You wanted to smile at Taeyong’s small actions of kindness. Of course he was always this way with you and only you, and you him if you could find a way to return the favor. But besides your saved sweetness for only each other, you found your relationship confusing.

 

“Thank you, Tae.” You thank softly with a gentle squeeze of his arm as he put a cigarette between his lips.

 

You walked back inside after he smiled just a bit to you, finding Kelly, one of the club makeup artists. She quickly did you up, restyling your hair just a bit before sending you off to change and face your next client. Of course, getting dressed gave you a bit of an idea as to what kind of job you’d need to perform next, and seeing all of the white and gold buckles and harnesses on this piece gave you an idea. Minutes passed of unnecessary labor trying to put the piece on, not to mention all of the randomly scattered buckles that were just a bit tight.

 

Taeyong stood outside now, one of his larger and warmer jackets wrapped around him as he enjoyed his 10 minutes alone before heading back out onto a pole. The heels he wore were killing him. He shifted from foot to foot, a soft clomp coming from each foot as he did so to ease the aching. Weird didn’t faze Taeyong anymore. After working here for about 2 months, he forgot normal stereotypes. Especially when his normal was to suffer through corsets and heels most nights. But that didn’t matter when he could comfortably live without money problems, and that’s all he wished for in the end.

 

He’d started working here a little bit before you did and found solace in knowing he wasn’t the only newbie around, thus started your friendship. But now, it was confusing, and he could admit that, but at the same time, he wouldn’t want to say anything in fear of your relationship changing. If he could, he’d stay here for the rest of his life.

 

His break finished way quicker than he wanted, of course. You’d been in the room with your client for just a minute now, he presumed. Looking down to glance at his reddened and vein covered hands, he felt the cold beginning to bite at his fingertips as the seconds passed by. He flicked his cigarette butt to the wet concrete and headed inside once he did so to escape from the cold. He thought of you when he walked back to his station, the loud bass of the performance hall music nearly deafening. And he thought of you again when he looked to his mirror and saw a small red heart drawn in blood red lipstick in the corner of his mirror. He smiled at that, not missing the warmth of his thick jacket when his own heat rose to his cheeks, nearly as red as his hair.

 

Meanwhile, in the privacy of one of the suites, you gripped the bed sheets, in hope of the guy behind you noticing. Feeding into their ego’s to make more cash was more important to you than your pride... and faking some orgasms never hurt. You realized early on that the only way you’d make it through the work day was if you managed to find small things to enjoy.

 

For example, the _confidence_.

 

While some people’s normal was 9 to 5 with dinner waiting at home from their loved one, your normal was giving yourself to who you could to keep up with the bills and your small life luxuries. And it was pretty fun to dress up, you could admit that. You could also admit that too much of your selfie folder on your phone consisted of lingerie too good to pass up a good selfie for.

 

“M-mm, yes-” You moaned out, in slight hopes that he’d finish soon and you could go home. The sound of wet skin created a steady rhythm, his hands dug into your hips as he picked up the pace. His own deep groans and slight throaty growls filled the air from behind and with a couple more squeaky pleas, you had him coming in minutes.

 

“So good, baby… your check is in the box.” You collected your check after the session and smiled, seeing at least two zeros in the amount box. With your cash, checks, and tips collected from your shift, you quickly changed and used your last few minutes getting ready watching Taeyong in the performance hall.

 

Eyes from all corners of the room, from all genders, watched him. Hunger in their longing gazes as their eyes feasted on the display before them. They’re lucky. You think to yourself, knowing Taeyong wasn’t just fantastic to eye fuck, but he was the best at what he did. Out of all the men at the club, some being your really good friends, Taeyong was simply the best at what he did, and most would agree with that statement, hands down.

 

You shifted the large gym-type bag on your shoulder, feeling the corners of your mouth lift into a smile that you knew you couldn’t fight. He truly was in his element with all these eyes on him, his fingers unbuttoning his shirt and throwing off his corset. As much as he’d disagree with your claims, and you’d let him, you couldn’t imagine him doing much else than this, no matter how much he seemed to hate it. You left after a few minutes, knowing only a few more seconds were left in his routine.

 

_Y_ _ou’d see him later tonight anyways._


	2. c h . 2

When you returned to your large apartment, your first thoughts were to throw a load of clothes in the washer and take a shower before Taeyong would come over. Friday night shifts always lasted longer than your given hours, so it allowed you some time to pick up your apartment before he would come over. 

You changed into some leggings and a nice oversized hoodie, feeling home already wrapped around you in the warm comfort. Even with your bedside lamp on and small rose colored fairy lights above your bed, it seemed to be dim and dark in your apartment and bedroom. 

Your hair, wet and in a messy updo to keep from your face, seemed to be making it fairly cold as well. It reminded you of the rain outside, still downpouring fairly steadily and you swore that Seattle wasn’t one the rainiest cities ever, but your own city was. 

When you pressed a warm fingertip to the crystal glass, you nearly winced at the freezing temperatures radiating from it, and deemed it necessary to turn up the heat before Taeyong would arrive. 

“Y/N, I’m here.” He calls from your apartment doorway, his rain jacket crinkling as he removed it and set it on your coat rack. Just in time, you thought.

He shakes his hair out with his hands and doesn’t look up until he feels your presence near. “I set an outfit out for you on the bed, shower whenever you want but your shower things are in the-” 

“Cabinets to the left of the shower right? The top shelf.” He finishes, giving you a small smile when he sees your parted lips and slightly surprised expression at his knowledge of your home. 

You guess he really did come over fairly frequently. 

“Do you not know where your showering things are in my bathroom?” He asks, following behind you as you both walk into your bedroom. You pause for a moment, chuckling when you did in fact remember exactly where they were. 

“Below the sink, right in the front next to the towels.” You answered, semi-confident but also semi-exhausted from your long shift. Pushing Taeyong gently as you plopped onto the bed you whined in hopes of him getting your hint, “Just take a shower so we can sleep. I’m exhausted, I know you are too.”

He cracks a smile and chuckles just a bit, “Alright, princess.” He teases.

As the next 10 minutes consisted of running water and you left alone with your thoughts, you let your mind float away. 

You imagined the shower running wasn’t just Taeyong, but perhaps your future husband. Maybe not a husband but maybe just a lover. A lover you were waiting for with a full heart. Maybe your kids were already tucked away in a bedroom a few doors down from your shared one. 

Maybe you both had prepared dinner after your kids came home from dance practice or volleyball tryouts and maybe, maybe you’d left this chapter of your life behind and found a steady career with steady income and a steady relationship. All things you wished for, only a few you currently had in your grasp. 

You can guess which of those you currently held onto. 

With your head in the clouds, and Netflix open on your tv, you shook your head from the thoughts and noticed the bathroom door opening, revealing Taeyong with a fresh face and his hair pushed back only slightly by his hands. 

You gently smiled at the sight of his clean skin and boyfriend-look, clad in a cardigan and sweatpants he decided to leave here on nights he spent over. 

He pulls the cardigan on just a bit tighter, the heat soon kicking in. He lets the silence take over before he sits down on the bed next to you, picking up your hand that rested on your thigh, playing with your fingers a bit. “You can tell me,” he says softly, knowing you too well. 

“I was just… thinking.” You say, clicking some random series you’ve seen, letting it play gently in the background. 

“About what?” He pries, but you let him when he speaks this softly you to you. Especially when you know you’re the only one he saves it for. With that, he interlaces your fingers with his own, squeezing ever so gently. 

You smile a bit, hoping he can’t feel your heart pace picking up in your palm. 

“I… I love working at Latitude because it’s given me the confidence to be who I am today-” You start, slowly shaking your head, “but, I’m tired of selling myself to people who I don’t mean anything to. I can’t stop working there any time soon that’s for sure but… if I hadn’t met so many amazing people like you, I’d have left by now.” You say, looking up to him as he nods. 

“I understand, I’m the same way but the money is too good for me to stop and it can be fun sometimes, I guess.” He says in that gentle voice that brings your heart to a melting point. His thumb softly strokes your hand, bringing his other hand to trace your fingers that laced with his. 

“Let’s sleep, yeah?” He offers, hand cupping your bound fingers.

You nod, both of your hands leaving each other’s firm grips to shimmy beneath the covers and stay in an embrace. He held you close that night, his fingers lightly massaging your wet scalp. And you found sleep quickly. 

The following morning, you woke up to your face in a back, one arm folding underneath a head of fiery red hair, and another snuggly around the waist of who you could only hope to be Taeyong. 

You bury your face in his back in attempts to fall back asleep in the warmth of your bed, wetting your dried lips as you did so. 

He still wore his cardigan, the buttons low and a few of the top ones were left unbuttoned. Your hand quickly found the expanse of milky pale skin just asking to be touched. Once you’d flattened your warm palm to his upper stomach, Taeyong took a moment to shiver awake, caving more into you as his eyes slowly fluttered apart. 

He takes a deep breath, the eagerness of his taunting pack of cigarettes calling to him. But more than that, you called to him, and he’d sit in that bed with you forever, no matter how taunting his bad habit was. 

Exhaling deeply, he finds your hand and lays his own over yours, finding comfort in your affections as you hold him a bit closer when he does so. 

“Mmm, do you work tonight?” Taeyong asks, leaning up just a bit so he can move your arm underneath his head to be around his waist as well. His morning voice seemed to vibrate through his chest through the pillows and bed and lit a fire in your stomach. These were the moments you liked spending with him the most, when he was vulnerable around you, and you were vulnerable around him. 

“Yep…” You say, squeezing your arms around him as you stretch, hoping with closed eyes that you both can fall back asleep for a few more hours. 

“Me too.” He says, sighing in exhaustion, his thumbs stroking over the exposed skin of your wrists. 

In the few moments of quiet before either of you spoke again, your eyes opened to meet the bleary and foggy weather of today past your window. There was something about every kind of weather you liked, but the silence, chaos, and seemingly peacefulness of a cloudy or rainy day seemed to capture your heart as a favorite. 

You begin thinking of how you didn’t fall asleep in this position. It wasn’t abnormal for you to wake up in a different position, Taeyong always moved a bit when he slept really hard, you were quite the opposite. 

“Any plans before work?” You ask, in interest to keep him by for a while before you had to go to work together. 

He shakes his head a bit, “Nope. I was hoping to do something with you though.” His crackling warm tone says as he shifts again, this time turning over to face you. 

You keep your arms around his middle, knowing every moment of physical contact meant so much more to Taeyong. His normal job was filled with fucking and lust and greed, the least you could show him was affection. Besides knowing that he craved it, you yourself loved giving your attention to him, and loved receiving his as well. 

“I want coffee… You wanna go to Fresh?” Fresh being a neat little 19th century farm-style house turned into a coffee shop. That also served breakfast. 

“Sure, I’m starving.” He chuckles a bit, petting back your hair before you both decided to get up and make progress on your day. 

It was fairly entertaining watching Taeyong get ready. It’d been about two years since you both began working at Latitude at the ripe age of 19, and sometimes your work fashion got too often incorporated into your tastes and everyday routines. 

Taeyong was exhibit a. 

“I meant to paint my nails before work last night, but I never got around to it.” He says, now taking the time to paint over his previously chipped red nails. You watch him as he does so, knowing he’ll ask for you to paint his right since he’s right handed. 

“I like it that you paint your nails. I think I’ve told you before.” You say, taking the polish bottle as you push yourself onto the counter. 

He nods, trying to fight the smile that came to face. “I think I remember. Why do you like it?” He asks as you take his hand and lay it on your knee to begin painting. 

“I think it’s unique that you do feminine things. That you don’t have a problem with that. I admire that in you.” You give him a sweet smile while meeting his eyes, the cherry on the parfait. 

“Maybe I just like feminine guys, I don’t know-” “Shut up!” He jokes, clearly embarrassed, his cheeks bright red as evidence. 

“Well I’ll make sure to keep doing it then.” He smiles, with just a bit more confidence than before. 

Now it was your turn to blush. 

The morning carried on after the polish finished drying and you both got dressed. You both listened to your favorite albums on the way to the coffee shop, Taeyong insisted on you driving incase he fell asleep behind the wheel and crashed your beautiful car. To which you agreed because your first self-bought car would be your prized possession. 

After your lovely coffee date, that you both spent most of the time gazing at each other for, you headed home and Taeyong left until he needed to get ready for work.


	3. c h . 3

_flashback_

 

_“Taeyong…” You ask softly, holding him in a familiar embrace._

 

_He hums in response, urging you on to continue. With a swallow, and readjustment of your arms around him you do just that, “What are we?” You ask._

 

_The question meant exactly what you asked. It wasn’t a shot to get him to guilt trip into loving you, it was a question on his emotional standpoint for you. You yourself weren’t sure, maybe his view could help you out._

 

_He takes a moment to respond, exhausted, from another night at work but he new that he owed you an answer when nights like these became a regular occurence._

 

_“I…” He starts, wetting his lips. “I-I’m not sure…” He responds, seeming uneasy in his answer, but that could’ve been for a number of reasons. He didn’t give you the answer he thinks he should have, the ‘I love you’ served on a silver platter._

 

_“That’s okay.” You reassure, not quite feeling the heartbreak yet or anything for that matter. You did feel, that perhaps offering patience to him could clear his mind up, and in the end that’s all he’d need._

 

_“I don’t want you to feel stressed or anything. All I wanted was for you to be genuine, thank you.” You adjust your hold on him, bringing him closer to your chest as your eyes steadily close._

 

_“You’re too good for me.” Your eyes open now, hand starting to stroke his hair slowly._

 

_“That’s not true, Tae. You’re so good to me.” “We’ve been doing this whole meet up and sleep together thing for months now. I know I owe you an answer… I’m sorry I can’t give that to you.”_

 

_“You give me so much on a day to day basis. I don’t think you realize that your friendship is enough, especially when I needed it the most.” Your nails gently scratch at his scalp, a steady pulse of his chest on your stomach._

 

_“I hope everyday that I’m adequate for you. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”_

 

_“Crash and burn?”_

 

_“Most definitely.”_


	4. c h . 4

“We’re like friends with benefits but only sleeping in bed together.” Taeyong says, on his second cigarette during his small break he shared with you. He smirks after saying that, knowing that while it was the truth he meant it lightheartedly. 

After taking a draw, you chuckle in response. “Yeah, you’re right.” You say back, tapping the ashes off the end of the stick before looking up to him through a pair of thick falsies. 

He checks his phone again, flicking away his have finished cigarette before pulling you in for a quick forehead kiss. “Tonight?” He asks, his hand remaining on your waist. 

You shake your head sadly, “I can’t tonight, babe. I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you, okay?” You say, while you bring up his other hand to your lips and plant a kiss to his knuckles, leaving behind a pretty red lip mark. 

He smiles at the gesture and the hand on your waist drops, “Don’t worry about it, I’ll see you soon then.” Before he opens the back door to return to his shift, he shoots you a quick wink, leaving your cheeks just a bit pink. 

The silence is overwhelming, not in a bad way per say, just new without Taeyong being there. A lot of things felt overwhelming when Taeyong wasn’t around, and he could say the same for you. 

You felt your stomach stir at the thought of sharing a night with him soon. Not that you didn’t spend the night most nights or vise versa. And that was exactly your point. You usually never felt nervous around him, and while you were slightly surprised you hadn’t before now, it bugged you as to what it could mean. 

Before you could diagnose your delerium, a car door closing brought you from your own head. 

Frank, the club owner, stepped out of his car and before he could say anything, you could already guess where the conversation would lead. 

“You and Taeyong?” He asks, opening a shiny metal cigarette case, revealing a line of matte red cigarettes with a few gold bands to signal the start of the filter. 

He screamed rich and hungry, hungry for money anddedication. 

You cleared your throat, tossing your stick to the ground to signal your leave. “Oh, us? We’re not together.” You say matter of factly, crossing your arms over your lingerie-clad frame, feeling exposed. 

“Really? Seemed like it.” He starts, looking out into the damp parking lot as he stuck a matte red stick between his lips and snapped the case closed. 

You shake your head, planning to stand your ground until he’d make you turn in your two-weeks. “No, we’re not together. Just good friends.” You said, looking to him as he lit his cigarette. 

“Good, keep it that way.” He says, opening the back door to the club and letting it slam behind him. 

You were suddenly glad that Taeyong wouldn’t be coming over tonight. 

In his defense, Frank wasn’t a bad guy. He made the bad name out for himself though, only because he was a businessman. He knew how to make money and he was good at it too. And even while most of his concerns were with business, his first worry is of the dancer’s, and for that you could thank him for at least feeling safe in your line of work. 

Your time speaking with his was admittedly limited, but you appreciated his efforts in making your line of work safe. That being said it also made him an ass, but you couldn’t blame him much. 

The rest of the night followed, you raked in your chips and ended the night with a few thousand dollars in your pockets. However, the threat from Frank was enough to keep you quiet. It blew you away that he had the nerve to ruin your mood like that! You knew he truly had nothing on you and Taeyong, but you took into consideration of his words and figured that spending a few weeks apart, at least at work, would better you both from being fired. 

The money was too good, you couldn’t stop now. 

As you stumbled into your apartment, legs tired and sore from a particularly rough night, you sigh. Your chest feels heavy, like you couldn’t breathe as clearly. Like something was missing. 

After a warm shower and another lonely cigarette on your balcony you laid in bed in the silence of your apartment and realized what was missing. 

It was Taeyong. 

You knew you needed so much more of him after that.


	5. c h . 5

You walked past Lucas, your security guard friend on the next Saturday evening that you worked. He was a young kid, on the brink of 20, and found a job as security at the club since his father was college friends with Frank. 

He was a good guy, cute, fit the intimidating part of the job when he didn’t smile. Other than that, he truly needed to work with children and not drunk adults. 

There was a few minutes left before your shift officially started, and shot Lucas a smile. “Yukhei,” you greet, tossing your cigarette butt to the ground when he looks to you and gives you a warm grin. “Y/N, how are you?” He asks sweetly, craning downwards a bit to give you a hug after having not seen your face in a few weeks. 

“Eh, you know. It’s going. How about you? College going good? Have a girlfriend?” Your teasing tone reminding him of relatives that’d ask the same questions. But he knew he could give you the true answer. 

“College is… college,” he chuckles, his fingers pushing back his hair a bit as he leans back onto the black brick wall. “No girlfriend. But…” He thinks about what he’s about to say as you squint at him, deciding to throw his cares to hell. 

“Does a boyfriend count?” He blushes sheepishly, a lovesick smile on his face. 

“Wong Yukhei?! Has a boyfriend?! Ooo, I’d never guessed. I’m happy for you, kid. You’ll have to tell me all about him on one of my breaks okay?” You pat his arm gently as you walk in, after he nods affirmatively. 

You find your station and say hello to a few of the female dancers and workers before Jude walks in. Jude being one of the clubs makeup artists and your personal favorite. Maybe tonight wouldn’t be so bad, Lucas seemed happy and Jude covered you for the night, what could go wrong at this point? 

You share with Jude the latest tea about the club and your own life, like your run in with Frank the previous week. Since then you hadn’t had the time to spend any nights with Taeyong, and he himself was busy as well. Which left for occasional texts and attempts to tell him of Frank pushed to the back burner. This was the longest either of you had gone without spending at least one night together, you were growing itchy for physical contact at this point and Taeyong’s cigarettes weren’t fixing his anxiety as good as you could. 

Before you knew it, you were dressed in your first outfit of the night and you made your way out into the performance hall to start off the night. 

You hadn’t an idea about the whereabouts of Taeyong, but a small part of you was hoping you’d be dancing with him for a few hours before your first client of the night. 

Stepping to a pole in the dark red lighting of the club, you make eye contact with a few eyes that turn their attention towards you. They feast upon your frame as you teasingly walk around the pole a few times, eyes scanning over the room for a familiar face. 

The lights bounced off your shiny pair of tie-up underwear, a stretched pair of black fishnets underneath and a matching top to pair with the underwear. When you glanced around at the other dancers you found their outfits were in similar colors and styles to your own, silently applauding the stylists for their good work.   
Making your way around the pole, you slowly squat down and throw your hair over your shoulder to eye a few more clients and to hopefully find the eyes you were looking for. 

Standing in the corner of the performance hall stood Taeyong. Dressed in a corset in the same shiny material as your bra and underwear, a black button up loosely tucked in with the first few top buttons open to expose a collar and his milky pale skin.

You’re in the same position as many of the hungry clients right in front of him, eye fucking him with no intentions of anything more. Well, maybe that’s where the line was drawn in the difference between you and the people that threw their ones at Taeyong. 

You felt a hand tuck a five into your waistband and turn to meet their gaze. You continue your flirty antics until your first client of the night called you to a suite. Before that however, you had enough time to change up your hair and makeup, get a new outfit, and smoke in the rain for a bit. 

You grab a thick jacket and have a white stick in between your teeth before you leave the dressing room, stuffing your phone and lighter into one of the big pockets. You thanked your grandfather for the thick jacket now, occasionally smiling at the smell of his worn cologne and his old aged cigars. 

You light your cigarette the moment you get outside, pulling out your phone to scroll through Twitter as your nerves eased. 

It was so strange to feel this way before a client. 

You’d been doing this so long now that nerves and strange and uncomfortable became your norm but now. Something inside you told you to stop. Of course you couldn’t, unless there was a true threat in the suite and/or you wanted to get fired tonight. 

As you zoned out and your phone screen turned black, you jumped slightly to the sound of the back door opening.

Your heart started picking up quicky in the seconds when you couldn’t see the face of your company. And it nearly fell into your stomach when you saw it was Taeyong. 

You didn’t want to just leave. It would be rude and it would hurt Taeyong and you’d rather hurt your job then hurt him. 

However, he doesn’t say anything to you. Instead his trembling hands struggle to pull a cigarette from his nearly empty pack. He places the stick between his wetted lips and pulls a lighter from his pocket. He can’t successfully light the stick however with his trembling hands and the nearly freezing temperatures outside. 

Your eyebrows furrow slightly in worry at the sight of him so shaken up, and you lift your lighter to his cigarette and quickly flick your thumb down to arise a flame. 

His eyes glance upwards towards your own for the first time in a week, and you’d never felt more starved from his physical touch then now. 

He almost immediately regrets looking into your eyes, seeing your worried gaze as a little bit of ash falls from your cigarette. He leans forward a bit, the end now sitting in the flame until he puffs out a few times to get a good burn and he can start speaking. 

“What’s wrong, Tae.” You start, standing directly in front of him, however he turns a bit to ignore your proximity and look out into the backlot. 

He shakes his head, “I-I’m really nervous about this next client…” He says, unable to make eye contact with you, especially when you put a comforting hand on his upper arm. He nearly flinches away, too jittery to feel any physical contact. 

You once again furrow your brows, head tilted a bit to understand his worry. “Why?” You ask softly, hand falling just a bit to rest on his waist. 

He bounces his leg at a steady fast tempo to somehow ease his nerves. Taking a draw from his cigarette, he answers, “A lot of people told me they hire around. Like they don’t stick to one person, and that they’re very controlling and commanding and it just… it makes me nervous. Supposedly someone called security in once.” He explains, his eyes meeting yours now, body turned to face you. 

“It’s okay,” you smile gently. “we’ve worked here for a while. If anything goes wrong you know what to do.” Your hand finds his own and you intertwine your fingers, squeezing gently. 

Of course your time with Frank circles your head repeatedly. You can only hope Frank isn’t around this time. 

He nods, taking a deep breath as you both finish your cigarettes and you snuggle into your jacket a bit more. When you notice his leg still bouncing at a steady tempo, you flick your butt to the ground and put a sweater-paw hand on his cheek. 

“Hey, it’s gonna be fine, yeah? You can do this. You’re the best one here.” You chuckle, your thumb stroking over his cheek just under his eye. 

He nods again, eyes falling to the wet concrete as his hand comes to cover your own on his face. “That’s not true…” His voice weak. 

“Yes it is.”


	6. c h . 6

_flashback_

_It had been about 4 months since you’d started working at Latitude. You were well off in your money now, and well off in a couple of new blossoming friendships like your own confusing story with Taeyong._

 

_Both of you stumbled into his apartment, not the first time you’d been there and probably not the last. One thing turned into another, clothes were shed, leaving you in just underwear and the sports bra you came to work in and Taeyong in an unbuttoned button-down and his underwear._

 

_Your purple lipstick spread across his neck and collarbone leaving a pretty image behind. He holds your waist down on the bed, your legs brought up to circle around his hips, your own hands in his hair. Your shared occasional heavy breaths are accompanied by the steadily pouring rain filing the Earth just outside of Taeyong’s large bedroom windows._

 

_It was escalating quickly, and you couldn’t help but admit that you wanted him. He was a craving you didn’t know you had until he was serving himself on a platter for you right now. You moved your hands to cup his on your waist and arch your back into his lips that met your neck. His lips pause on your neck for a split second, and he raises his face from your neck to look down at your body laying on his bed._

 

_You half expected his face to be a mix of some kind of pleasure, however, his brows furrowed slightly and his hands softened at the touch of your skin beneath his fingertips. Your lidded eyes open to watch his features. When he begins gently shaking his head, you lift your wrist to pace your soft palm on his cheek._

 

_“Taeyong?” You question in the now silent bedroom. “What’s wrong?” You question again, sitting up a bit so you were more eye level with him, thumb stroking the prominent bone under his eye._

 

_He continues to shake his head periodically, avoiding eye contact with you at all costs until he could find the right words to justify what he was feeling. “I don’t want to just be some fuck buddy.”_

 

_You blink at his words, the hand calmly dropping from his face as he continued. “Nalani, if I ever have sex with you I want it to mean something.” His eyes meet yours, and while his gaze is strong, it holds his own softness that you think you’d see quite often from here on out._

 

_“_ _I fuck people all day long, all week. It’s meaningless and pointless and I only do it to pay the bills. I’m ti_ _red of meaningless sex.” This time, he grabs your hand and you’re astounded of his straightforwardness._

 

_“If we turn into anything… then I want it to actually mean something besides what we both already get everyday.” After searching his eyes for anything else he might’ve left unsaid, you nod your head and squeeze his hand._

 

_"I’d like that.” The rest of the night you spent like many others to be in the future. In a warm embrace, chest to chest, Taeyong’s lips somewhere in your wet hair and your hands slowly rubbing his back._

 

_Now that you got that of the way, it was a tedious road to your shared future._


	7. c h . 7

Taeyong left break soon after that, as did you. Before you had the chance to meet your next client, you read the application paper as Jude tied up your corset.

“Sweet, easy-going, and feminine. Huh.” You read aloud, not surprised but half expecting a more brutal crowd on a Saturday.

As Jude’s wrists snapped to tighten the ribbons of the corset, you gasp and your hand flies to your waist in shock of the tightness and sudden feeling of your lungs bursting. “S-Sorry, Y/N. I’m trying to get it on as tight as possible-” “N-No it’s okay… I’m used to it.”

After makeup, you made your way to the suites, seeing Taeyong’s client’s application card in a slot a few doors down from your own room. Suite no. 6. Glancing at the name, you assume it’s a woman and you’re half surprised that you didn’t recognize the name. Maybe that meant you were next in line for her.

The moment you open the suite door and close it, the club music fades to a soft muffled groove. Like you were in the bathroom at a frat party. The client is already in the room. The sultry red lighting dimming as the minutes began to tick away for the session. It smelled of leftover sex, cheap room cleaning supplies, and a hint of the clients natural musk. He must’ve walked in only seconds before you.

It was a familiar bedroom set up. Roses lightly dashed among the fluffy bedspread, accenting the also red pillows and bed frame. Suite no. 4 seemed like a second home, the familiarity of many past nights and future nights to come.

It’s a man named “Kai”, he sat at the edge of the bed, his arms stretched over his head as he pulled off his long sleeve top. He was rather handsome. Tall and muscular in build, with a few scattered tattoos here and there.

Some might say he was the image of a working man. His rough and aged-with-sweat-and-hard   
-work exterior seemed to be thick, cracking his shell might be hard due to his constant resting scowl sitting on his face.

You greeted him, the session soon starting after introductions. You waltz over to him, swaying your hips and throwing your hair over your shoulder in a quick and easy attempt to get things started. Humming a few times you teasingly adjust the corset, pulling it down just a bit as you hair falls in your eyes.

Throwing a leg over his own and straddling his thighs, a confident glimmer in your eyes as you feel a hand of his meet your waist, your eyes meet. He’s hungry. Hungry for something he knows you can give him, and you’re hungry for something he can give you too.

“Mmm, perfect…” He groans gently in you ear, the deep bass tone tickling down your neck. “Let me take care of you.” You sweetly moan back, lips kissing down his neck until his hands gripped your hips so tight it made you gasp for a moment.

_By club rule_ , it is strictly prohibited to go outside of your application requests. In doing so, the dancer/worker is able to call security if they feel uncomfortable and the client will be charged an extra amount for the troubles. The client could be suspended from the club for a certain amount of time or completely banned all together.

This is when you knew, as “Kai” grabbed your waist and _threw_ you to the bed, digging his hands into your chest to rip the corset of your body, that any of these things could and may perhaps would happen tonight. Your head hit the bed with a snap, eyes tightly closed in discomfort, an involuntary yelp leaving your lips as you did so.

Your heart dropped into your stomach as worry began to boil up in your veins. No longer did the sounds of the loud club music fill your head, or the rain that hugged the building. Now, you tried to pause his hands, grab his wrists to squeeze in anything.

“K-Kai, slow down-” your hands reach for his wrists, his grabby hands now tearing through fishnets. “S-Stop-” Your arms cover your chest in an attempt to get him to at least look at you, so you could threaten him or call Lucas or-

_Lucas_!

Kai, now sitting between your legs, grabs your jaw between his fingers and yanks your face closer to his own. Your face contorts in pain before he spits his next words at you through gritted teeth.

“You are nothing, and will get paid nothing, you _stupid whore_ if you keep fighting me.”

You freeze at his words, lips parted, eyes widening at the words he was able to say to you. His eyes were freezing in that, they made your insides churn and arms begin to tremble in fear.

You knew he wasn't going to stop. He’d never stop. You have to call security, you have-

Soon his thick hands grab at your waist and he jerks you closer to his kneeling frame on the bed. Now panic is coursing through your veins and you have to get away, you have to get out before-

“Kai, stop!” You shout, your eyes snapping to the call button at the bedside table. If you could reach the button, security could come to your rescue.

Kai’s muscular build came to play now when he put a knee over your stomach and a hand in your hair to keep you from moving. “If you stop fucking fighting me, it could be over soon, slut.”

As his knee proceeded to push into your diaphragm, you yelped again. Tears welled in your eyes and you vision soon blurred until they spilled over onto your face. “Now behave, let me finish and I’ll be on my way.” Your head felt bleary, a steady pulse of your beating heart pounding away at the walls until your vision cleared.

The knee on your abdomen lifts, hand still tangled in your hair, and you take the window of a few seconds to fight back. In anyway you could, to get to that fucking call button.

As he moves back a bit, you kick up your foot to meet his crotch, leaving him doubling over as he cries out in pain.

Turning over your shoulder as the tears keep falling, you throw yourself to the bedside table to reach the call button. Hands scrambling in trepidation, you press the button, shouting before security can answer, “I need security to suite 4 _now_!”

Your voice trembles in fear and the tears fall relentlessly down your cheeks. Kai is getting up again now, the moment you turn over your shoulder, and grabs your hair to push your face into the bedframe.

They’re on their way.

“They’re going to walk into me fucking you either way, it doesn’t matter-” “No!” You fight back, pushing his back in anyway you could with your hands.

He too, fights your attempts to push him back, and grips your neck now to plunge you to the bed. The calluses of his stained hands scratch at the smooth skin of your throat, a hot burning now left.

Your hot tears run down your face and over his calloused knuckles as hands, he ignores your pleads and cries that now fill your head. You cannot fight back, there’s no use.

Your heels are off now in seconds, leaving you in your underbra for the corset and underwear. Kai _rips_ your knees apart, and just before he continued

is tackled to the ground by security.

You watch as a few guards yell commands at him to stay on the ground as they cuff him, a few satisfying clicks of the cuffs letting you know it was over. Their voices begin to cloud in your head as oxygen rushed throughout your body. You could breathe again. Your lungs ache as you begin gasping, a coolness rushing over your body to comfort the burn in your chest and the pull deep in your throat as wetness begins to drown your eyes.

The tears that once blurred your vision in fear, now fall in relief, in shock for what just happened. Your hand flies to cover your mouth, feeling your throat now relax after the feeling of his bruising hands leaving your skin.

Not once had this ever happened to you, your heartbeat was racing all while a comforting wave washed over you in knowing it was over.

“Y/N!” A familiar voice cries out in the mess of the room.

Sitting up, wiping the tears from your face, you see Yukhei’s frame peeking in from the doorway. The lights of the room now turned on a bit so you could see the aftermath of the situation. Your heels were strewn amongst your ripped corset and tights, scattered along the floor and wrinkled. At the sight of his perturbed features, another wave of tears meet your eyes, lips trembling, surely sobs leaving your parted mouth.

“L-Lucas-! I-I-” “ _Shh_ , it’s okay. I’m here now.”

his tone is so tender with you, and you're not sure why you find it so comforting in that moment. You're not sure why it makes the tears fall harder. He took a few quick long strides to meet you by the bed, his arms immediately wrapping completely around you and holding you to his body. When you returned the embrace, your face found his shoulder. “I-I didn’t k-know what to d-do a-and-” He squeezes you a bit, pulling away only for a second to hold your face in his hands. His warm palms soothing your damp cheeks. “Everything is okay, I’m gonna take you away. I want you to go home for the night okay?” His warm brown eyes search yours for maybe even a sliver of hope that you'd be okay from this, that you could do what he was asking you to do. It might seem like a lot, and he knew that. 

You nod, hands moving to gently cup his own on your cheeks. “Thank y-you.” When he returned you into his arms you buried your face in his chest, and maybe it was Yukhei’s aroma of home or the _terrible fucking night_ you’d just been pushed through but you began crying _more_. Hard. Unintentional sobs leaving your lips in gentle whimpers until Lucas pulled you closer into his chest.  

His hands covered the expanse of your lower waist, rubbing your bare back comfortingly, his warmed hands consoling your shaken body. “Y/N, I am _so_ sorry I wasn’t here sooner.” As he says that, he picks you up in his arms, with orders to get you out of the room from one of the officer's that forced Kai out of the bedroom. He spoke gently to you, the softest bass in his chest reverberating warmly through you.

Seeing Lucas’ face after everything was overwhelming in itself. You thought you might never get the chance to see another face you knew ever again. Something about being in the environment of a familiar face just let you thank god he was there, that he made it to your rescue and saved you from that crazy bastard. Your head reminds you of his face, and you close your eyes in a minor flinch to rid the image from your brain. 

Cradling you as close as possible, an arm wrapped under your knees, the other holding your head to his shoulder. He walks through the back hallways leading you to your dressing room to collect your things. “I’ll grab your things and take you home okay? Cops will take care of everything else, I want you home as soon as possible.” Yukhei says as he kicks the room door open a bit, revealing an empty dressing room.

It smelled of sweat and a few different cheap perfumes, a mess of accessories and outfits at every station. The glitter blinded you, turning your head into Lucas’ dark shirt to keep the brightness away. Feeling a shift in your body before he sets you down on a chair, he turns to look at your face and gingerly caresses your hair.

You immediately miss the warmth and solace of his arms as he sets you down on the counter and begins to search for your work bag and a change of clothes.

The counter felt cold beneath your thighs and hands and you felt so separated. The tears couldn’t stop, and you yourself couldn’t stop crying and shaking.

Besides Lucas’ hurried motions of gathering your things the only thing that filled the silence was your whimpering and the bass from the club music. You wanted to get away, get away and never turn back, never look back, and never walk into this damn place ever again.

As Yukhei piled a few of your things by your side, he grabbed the clean long sleeved shirt and pulled it over your head with your help. Same for a pair of leggings and socks. As he gathered a few more items you had sitting on your station, you threw on a hat to hide your reddened face and wild hair.

As soon as you were finished collecting yourself in the mirror, hot tears still running down your face and creating black slivers of mascara in your makeup, Lucas touched your shoulder and you slightly jumped at the feeling. You’d been dwelling in thought for a while, stuck in your own head that his presence surprised you.

“I’ll drive you home and call an uber to get back to the club.” He says, speaking in the same gentle voice so you could hear him and only him. You nod steadily, your breathing still a bit ragged.

“L-Lucas I can’t believe that j-just happened…” You press your lips into a line to stop your mouth from trembling any longer. He secures himself directly in front of you, your work bag over his shoulder and his own coat over his arm. “I mean… _f-fuck_! This has never happened to me before I don’t- I don’t know what to do-”

His hands find the sides of your neck and jaw first before he brings you into his arms again, his hands returning to rub up and down your back. You find the warmth comforting, and as much as you’d like to hold your shit together and stop crying, because even to you this seemed very unlike you, you couldn’t. Not yet.

“I know, I know…” He says. “It’s fucked up, I’m _so_ sorry it happened to you, Y/N.” He says, now his lips close to your ear as you wrap your arms around him completely, shaking your head in the material of his shirt.

He knows his best bet right now is to comfort you, and he doesn’t mind, he’d rather you be okay than worry about anything else right now.

Standing in an embrace for a few more moments, Yukhei throws his coat over you. You feel the warmth surround you instantly, Lucas’ scent lingering upon the thick material. Pulling away after he does so, you cautiously look up to him and pull on the coat a bit tighter, seeing the ends of the sleeves swallow up your hands.

He was  _a bit_  taller than you.

You smile, hopefully feeling the last of your tears dying up on your cheeks. To which Lucas also smiles down at you.

He ends up carrying you to you car, insisting he did so to keep your socks dry, to which you didn’t argue with. You’d rather be home, take his intel that the cops really would handle everything and you could clear your head with some sleep.

He placed you in the passenger seat, smoothing your hair out once you clicked in your seat belt and brought your knees up in the seat. As he sat down and turned the car on, your previous music started to play and Lucas turned the volume down, placing his hand on your knees as he began diving away.

The car ride was mostly quiet, just you, playing with Lucas’ hand on your legs and the occasional tear would fall in protest to you. Your nails traced over the veins under his skin, and the tendons that stretched over his knuckles to distract you from the repeating faces and flashbacks that stated to wrack your head. The rain poured like the tears from your eyes and you couldn’t help it any longer. 

As the ride continued and Lucas still insisting on driving one handed, a few stray drops landed on Yukhei’s hand. The salty tears rolled off the surface of his hand and onto your leggings and as they did so, you _prayed_ that he didn’t feel them. You were sick of crying already. And you were sick of people seeing you cry.

However, he looked down when he had the chance. Continually glancing as they rolled from his hand. Something in him ached a bit more when he saw your grief-stricken face look to him after he watched your tears roll from his hand, but keeping his eyes on the road and a firm grip on the steering wheel, he moves his free hand to cup the side of your face.

“Y/N, it’s okay. _You’re gonna be okay_ , I promise. You’re the strongest person I know.” He smiles goofily, hoping to lift your spirits as he wipes the wetness from your face and returns a steady grip to your knee. He wasn’t lying when he said that. You knew you were one of the strongest people you knew, because you had to be.

To survive in this industry at all you had to be a little strong. And thankfully you could put your comforts in a few different people to help you along the way.

“I know…” Your cracky voice filled the car, soon he pulled up to your apartment garage. He helped you out, carried you and your things upstairs and he stayed just a second to bid his good nights.

As you sat on your bed, Yukhei did the same, taking your hands in his.

“Y/N. I want you to sleep well tonight. I’ll let you know what happens when I go back to the club, but keep the jacket and if you need me-” He paused for a moment. Chestnut eyes searching along your face and neck, eventually his eyebrows twitching down in concern. You watch his wandering eyes until he lifted his large hand to wrap ever so lightly around your neck, his thumb just gracing your bruised skin.

The lines and bulging patterns of red and forming purple seemed to be in the shape of a large hand, only a bit thicker than Lucas’ own lean fingers. You freeze at the touch, pausing your swallowing and breathing as he studied he marks with distressed look upon his features.

You knew there was a bruise there. You knew the moment Kai wrapped his hands around your throat that a bruise would form from the tightness of his grip, something about the look in Lucas’ eyes made you feel culpable. Like you’d done something to cause the hurt in his eyes while you hadn’t.

“Or anyone for that matter,” He continues, thumb stroking over the bruise on your cheek, soon to be darker. “I will leave and come here don’t hesitate to call me, alright?” He says, both hands lowering to your own now, thumbs softly stroking over your reddened and cold hands from the conditions outside.

You nod your head, squeezing Lucas’ hands one last time before he leans over and gives you a lingering forehead kiss with his large hands on the side of your face.

“This will pass, yeah? I _promise_ , and everything will be okay.”

Those were the last words he muttered into your forehead before he left.

You missed him the second he was gone, wishing you could get one last hug or even play with the veins on his hands like you did in the car. Anything to not be alone.

In the silence of your apartment you found that no amount of cigarettes could calm your nerves. Hell, you were halfway through the new pack you’d bought before your shift tonight and you’d probably need another tomorrow.

Your usually friendly company of the rain seemed to scream at your loneliness. It wasn’t company anymore like you used to like, now it was mocking your isolation.

And you wouldn’t take the rains taunting laughing at you, much like you pictured yourself tonight. How could you let that man do that to you?

So you grabbed your car keys from the table next to the door and let yourself get soaked as you ran to your car, neglecting to grab shoes but you didn’t care.

And you went to the one place you knew you didn’t have to be lonely.

_Taeyong’s_.

 


End file.
